


A Good Night

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Human transformed into a Galra, Human turned Galra, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Now that they are back in space on a new Castle of Lions Keith and Shiro have a very good night.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Good Night

He entered their room with a yawn a quick glance showed that Cosmo wasn’t in his bed which meant he was still prowling the halls of the new Castle ship investigating his new territory. He turned to the large bunk to see Shiro was already own it stretched out asleep on his stomach in just his boxer briefs. He smiled to himself as he headed to the en suite bathroom and had to smile at how much Lance had campaigned for them to be added to the Paladins rooms.

Coran had been completely against it and wanted the Castle restored to it’s original layout but Allura had finally over ruled him agreeing with Lance that the Castle was their home now and a home should have some comforts. Coran had completely changed his tune the first time he’d gotten a look at his own new room. He pulled his clothes off and threw them into the receptacle where they’d be cleaned and if necessary repaired by the castle. 

He had just finished brushing his teeth when Shiro’s arms and tail wound around him and he found his back pressed against Shiro’s furry chest. “You showered in the gym,” Shiro said sleepily as he breathed in deeply his face pressed against Keith’s shoulder. “I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

“You could have come and joined me for the work out,” he said as he felt the tip of Shiro’s tail started to slide up and down. He’d learned shortly after the transformation that Shiro’s tail was very possessive of him. “If you lay back down I’ll rub your back.” He suggested and Shiro chuckled blowing hot breath on his neck. 

“Maybe I’d rather we just stay like this,” Shiro said quietly in his ear as his hand traveled down his stomach to begin to lightly rub his crotch threw his own boxer briefs. “We can make a mess and then get right in the shower to clean off.” Shiro then nipped his shoulder with his teeth. “Of course its all up to you if you really want me to stop and go lay down I will.” He began to stroke faster and he could feel the fabric sliding against himself as he got harder.

“Don’t stop,” he said pushing his hips back into Shiro’s crotch to feel he was getting just as aroused. He leaned forward putting his hands on the sink counter as his lover stropped stroking and slid his hand to his hips. He felt Shiro placing his prosthetic hand on his back. It was always a few degrees cooler or warmer depending on the environmental settings. Tonight it was just cool enough to feel great as it moved across his back as Shiro ground his crotch against his ass.

Shiro put his hands on his chest and pulled him back against him then and began to suck on his neck. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat and then he was spun around and pushed back against the counter. “I’m gonna suck you off,” Shiro whispered and then was trailing kisses down his chest as he knelt down in front of him. It didn’t take more than a second for Shiro to have his underwear off and his dick down his throat. He suppressed a moan and began to play with Shiro’s hair paying attention to the area where his hair transitioned to his fur just behind his ears as it was a very sensitive spot for Shiro they’d found. He felt Shiro’s appreciative hum through his dick and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

All too soon he realized that if Shiro didnt’ stop he wasn’t going to last much longer so he looked down at him and said, “stop I’m gonna cum.” Shiro just looked up at him and winked and then sucked harder which put him over the edge and he let out a deep moan as he climaxed down Shiro’s throat. Shiro sucked him until well after he’d stopped and then stood up kissing him. He could taste himself and then Shiro was grinding against him and sucking his neck, “What are you doing?” He asked weakly.

“I told you making a mess,” Shiro said and he heard Shiro’s breathing getting shallow. He realized Shiro was planning to get himself off through his underwear against his leg. He pulled away and Shiro looked startled.

“No way my turn,” he said dropping to his knees and pulling Shiro’s underwear off causing his dick to flop in front of his face. He kissed the shaft as he finished shoving Shiro’s boxer briefs down far enough to free Shiro’s tail. Despite the color change Shiros’ dick was mostly like it has always been and he was grateful that the fur stopped at the base of the shaft he’d always hated getting hair in his mouth. He’d have put up with it for Shiro but he was glad he didn’t have to. He began to stroke Shiro’s cock and looked up at him and saw Shiro had his eyes closed with pleasure. Once he got a good rhythm going he moved his hands to begin caressing Shiro’s stomach and thigh moving his hands first against the fur and then smoothing it back out.

They’d quickly learned that it drove Shiro wild and he was rewarded with a half moan half growl from somewhere deep in Shiro’s throat. He immediately recognized the guttural sound that Shiro made just before he came now and braced himself to swallow every drop. When he was done he stood up and kissed Shiro while throwing his arms around his neck. He felt Shiro’s tail twining around him. “So do you want a shower or to just wait for morning?”

“I think we’ll wait for morning,” Shiro said after a moment, “I think I’d like to make another mess when we wake up.” Shiro then lifted him up suddenly and he reacted with surprise for a second before wrapping his legs around the taller man and then Shiro dumped them onto their bed. He looked at him then and softly said. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too,” He said and after untangling his legs from Shiro he pulled agains this side and buried his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Now that they were back in the Castle ship and back to being Paladins he was looking forward to a lot more very good nights in the future.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
